Schoolstuck Thing
by Prospereta
Summary: Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and oh man, you are looking forward to summer. It was already extremely hot, and you've had to ditch your usual jacket and boots for something a bit cooler. Of course, you'd never part with your hat. You kept that thing on no matter what the temperature.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and oh man, you are looking forward to summer. It was already extremely hot, and you've had to ditch your usual jacket and boots for something a bit cooler. Of course, you'd never part with your hat. You kept that thing on no matter what the temperature. Currently, you sit in class, tapping your fingers on the desk and waiting for the bell to ring. You have the last period with two of your best friends in the world, and you were looking forward to that, too! You have a lot to look forward to as of late. You tend to stay positive about things anyway. You snap out of your thoughts, paying attention to the last of your teacher's lecture. She's saying something about an upcoming project, but she tells you all that you have to wait to find out exactly what that was. It's a partner project, too! She's probably assigning partners herself, as she always does, but that isn't a huge issue. You tend to get along with most of the students in the class, and you like meeting new people. The bell suddenly rings, and you bolt upright, scooping up your books as she dismisses you for your last class.

You hate gym with a burning passion. Sure, you're pretty good at sports, and you passed the class easily, but the people there are unbearable…well, all except two of them. They're your best friends in the world, and they help you through the uncomfortable moments in life.

You quickly deposit your things in your locker before high-tailing it to gym class, running into the girls' locker room. You throw on the purple and gray clothes. They hang baggy on your waist and arms, and you find yourself needing to tighten the shorts again. Terezi comes up behind you, basically cackling as she dumps all of her books on a bench. She clicks her tongue, her fingers sliding along the lock of her locker as she searches for the correct numbers to her combination. Terezi Pyrope is legally blind. She was born with it, so it doesn't bother her that much. She can see colors fine, though. She still wears those silly red-rimmed glasses with the pointed edges, and you find that extremely weird. You've told her that before but she just told you to piss-off. You're used to those bitter comments from her, so it didn't faze you much. She quickly slid out of her red shirt and jeans, replacing them with her gym uniform.

"C'mon, Nepeta, get that skinny ass of yours out to the gym," Terezi laughs, kicking your ankle, not enough to hurt you. You giggle, your blue sneakers scuffling across the tile in the locker room. You pull your hat lower over your face, as it tended to fall off. Equius had gotten it for you on your 10th birthday and you've worn it ever since. Your auburn hair falls gracefully over your eyes, but you counter it with a dramatic swoop of your hand, pushing it away. As soon as you open the door to the gym, you spot Equius talking with another girl who you recognize as Jade Harley. Her long black hair is messily tied into a bun, her green eyes wide as she listens to one of Equius's silly stories about his robots. When he spots you, he waves you over, smiling. He's wearing his glasses too. They're slightly cracked, but he'd never admit that. You got them for him on his birthday a few years ago, and he hasn't really taken them off since. He even had his father sign a form so he could wear them in school. That makes you happy, even if you'd rather see his eyes. If he tilts his head to look at you just right, you can make out the dark blue orbs. They really are pretty. You hop over to him, Terezi following after. She rests her pointed elbow on your shoulder, tilting her chin up and smirking at Equius.

"Hello, Nepeta," Equius says in his smooth voice, "Terezi," he adds, nodding at her.

"Hey, Equihiss!"You smile, waving.

"Er...please refrain from using your, uh, feline sobriquets on me," he says nervously, "I'd appreciate it."

"Oh, lighten up! There is nothing about a little pun that can pawsibly hurt you!"

"Nepeta," his voice is stern now, and you figure it'd be best to back off now.

"Fiiiine," you whine, sticking your tongue out. Terezi laughs and shakes her head, her red hair shifting with her movements. Your coach walks out with the rest of the guys, and soon after, a wave of about seven girls pours into the gym. Among them are Vriska, Feferi, and Rose. Feferi is the most athletic of the three. She's nice too. And pretty. You'd be lying if you said you didn't have a teensy girl crush on her, but you passed it off as nothing, since you were still young and questioning your whole existence as of late. You drag your friends to sit and do warm ups, sneaking a quick peek at Coach English. It's hard to deny how handsome he is, even if he is way older than you. Most of the girls in your school practically swoon over him, which you think is silly. That doesn't mean you don't do your fair share of gossiping over him.

You quickly exit the gym, half-dragging Terezi and Equius outside.

"Vriska's bitch is extra potent today," she makes a point to emphasize bitch. She knows it irritates Equius to no end.

"Pyrope..." the large male groaned.

"What?" She plays dumb, knowing exactly how to make him tick. It's a weird relationship that the two have. You watch them, thoroughly amused at the banter.

"Language." He says simply, watching as you run to the start of the track, and you can catch him screwing up his face in disgust as Terezi licks his cheek. You laugh as the shorter girl joins you on the track. Once everyone is lined up, Coach blows the whistle and you begin the run.

You like to run. It's calming. You run a lap every morning to shake off any sleep. Because of this, you're normally one of the first to finish your lap. Equius, even though he is very, very fit, almost too much, he is kinda slow. You suppose it has to do with his size and weight. That's okay. Terezi always finishes last, right in front of Rose, who could care less about athletics. After everyone's finished, you all disperse out to play whatever sport Coach decides. Today it's basketball. You sit around with Terezi and Rose, watching everyone else play. You all hate gym. It's too hot outside to do anything properly. You risk zeroes for the day.

"Okay, how about you, Purrezi? Flushed fur anypawdy?" You use "flushed" as a code word for "crushing on", since the topic is weird to explore.

"Fuck no!" She hisses, frowning. You know she likes someone, but since Rose is here, she refuses to say. She'll refuse to say even if the other girl wasn't around. Rose chuckles, smiling.

"Alright. Rose?" They've already asked you. You don't like anyone like that. But, just so you seemed normal, you answered John Egbert. He's kinda cute and really funny. Rose just giggled. She's one of John's best friends, but you know she won't tell. She's trustworthy.

"You know Kanaya from our English class, right?" She murmurs, and you can see a small blush on her cheeks, the corners of her black-painted lips twitching into a smile.

"Yeah! She's real pretty and smart!" You grin.

"I seem to have an attraction towards her," she states. You giggle.

"Awesome! That's so cool! I can totally see you two together!" You think romance is such a great thing. You want to be some kind of matchmaker. You think you're pretty good at it. Terezi smiles. She's taken to drawing with a rock on the floor, faint white streaks being left in the objects trace. You watch, intrigued. Despite her disability, she continues to pursue a love for art. She draws her zodiac sign, the puzzle-piece shape of the Libra. She smirks.

"How's it look, Leijon?"

"Great!" You grin, picking up a small rock and drawing with her. You waste the rest of the period away with doodles and silly conversations. When the bell rings, you depart, leaving your art behind and heading inside to get dressed and go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Dishes clank against the sink, the water running. Your mom turns to you and smiles, her sponge scrubbing over the plates you'd used for dinner that night. "So, did you meet the neighbors yet?" "They're here?" you look up from your homework, a grin on your face. "Yeah, but I wouldn't go over just now, let them settle in before you go bombarding them with your antics, Pet," your mom says, smiling at you. "Okay…" you frown. "I hear they have a nice boy that's your age…I'd assume he'd be going to your school!" Your mom sounds excited. You were only in 8

th

grade, but she was eager for you to start the "dating game" as she called it. Your sister, Meulin, had been dating a boy in this on-off relationship (they're on currently), but they're still really cute together. Meulin is deaf and her boyfriend, Kurloz, is mute. They kind of help each other out. You'd learned sign language two summers ago, when the whole relationship started. You'd wanted to make Kurloz feel at home. Not long after, you'd had another purpose to learn the language – Meulin had gone deaf in a car accident. You look at your homework, now fantasizing about what the new boy would look like. _Is he blonde? Does he like cats? Will he think I'm weird? _You eventually stop trying, putting your math book in your backpack and taking it to your room. You throw your bag onto your bed and pick up your phone, sitting and writing out a quick text to Terezi. _*ac stretches, waving her furry little paws at gc*_ _hey kitty girl *GC HAS A DEVILISH GRIN ON HER FACE* i was in the middle of a trial, what can i do for you?_ She replies quickly. _okay, serious talk now! theres a new boy at the end of my street whos coming to our school tomorrow! wanna come ofur after school tomorrow and meet him?:33 purrleeeeaasseeee?_ _sure, i dont think im busy :P are you walking home tomorrow?_ _yeah, we are walking! see you tomorrow!_

You toss your phone near your backpack and stare at the ceiling.

"Hey, Pounce?" You call. Pounce was your mother's nickname. You never liked calling her "Mom"; it was too ordinary. You soon hear your mother's footsteps shuffling across the carpet as she walks down the hall and to your room. She opens the door.

"Yes, Nep?" She makes her way over to you and sits next to you, leaning against your pastel-green wall.

"Have you talked to the neighbors yet?"

"Only the mother. Her name is Heloise. She said she had…two sons?" She thinks a moment. "Yeah, two sons, and a husband. I remember the husband's name, Achilles."

"Isn't that like…Superman?" You ask.

"Well…kinda. Sure. The sons' names both began with K, that's really all I remember."

"I'll ask when I get there. Purrezi and I are gonna go over tomorrow after school and talk to 'em, since one of the boys is our age."

"Oh, okay! Well, don't bother them too much!" Pounce stands, smiling.

"We won't, don't worry!"

"Okay, love. Did you need anything else?"

"Hmm…not that I can think of! Thanks, Pounce!"

"You're welcome, dear." Pounce heads out the door, probably now heading into her room. You pull out your math homework and glance over the questions, soon opting to call up Equius for answers. He answers on the third ring. Typical. He always answers your calls on the third ring.

"Hey, Equius!" You purr into the phone.

"Hello, Nepeta. May I ask why you are calling?"  
"Equius, why do I always call you at-" You check the clock – "8:00 in the evening efurryday?"

"Do you need help with your arithmetic homework?" The clanking of metal sounds in the background, and you guess he's tinkering with his little robots again.

"Yeah!" You say, as if it's obvious (which it kinda was, you ask him for help everyday).

"Okay. What question are you on?"

"Uhhhh…question one."

"Nepeta, you have to at least attempt it on your own."

"I did! It's hard!"

"Fine." After about 20 minutes of struggle, Equius leaves for a moment to get a towel and ends up giving you the answers.

"Thank you, Equius! You're the best!" Before he can lecture you on how you shouldn't use him for homework answers like that, you hang up. You stand from your bed with a bounce in your step. Okay, you don't really stand, it's more like you roll forward and completely scurry to the fucking window. You're that psyched to meet the neighbors. You peek out through the blinds and look at the soft light emitting from the house. Wait. What would you wear tomorrow? What if Terezi embarrassed you? You shouldn't worry about her. She's your friend. Friends shouldn't be embarrassed of other friends. You decide to peruse the other question – your outfit choice. You skip to your closet, rummaging through shirts before pulling an orange ASPCA tee off of a hanger. You volunteer at the shelters on the weekends. You find a pink, orange, and ruffled skirt that reaches your knees when you tucked the shirt in so that the skirt's band tightened under your ribs. You throw them onto your desk and take off your hat, freeing your unruly hair. The hat is tossed onto the clean clothes. The clothes you wore all day are discarded into the laundry basket and you change into an old, worn tee and some sweatpants. You look at the clock – 9:30. You normally stay up for another hour or so, but you're so excited about tomorrow that you want to sleep as early as possible. Hopefully you actually fall asleep this time. The last time you were excited for something and you wanted to sleep early, you had ended up sleeping way later than normal.

This time, you're so determined to fall asleep early, that you do.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up at your normal time – 7:00 – for school, awake and energized for the day. Art is your first period after Homeroom, which is easy for you. It's also your favorite class. You head into the bathroom and throw off your clothes, stepping inside the shower. You wash off, opting to clean your hair today. You hardly do (mostly because you don't show your hair often), but today is a special occasion and you want to make a good impression. You know that the new boy wouldn't be in school until tomorrow. Maybe you can be his friend during school and help him to classes! What if you have a lot of your classes with him? What if you don't have any classes with him? So much to learn about him! You step out of the shower and dry off, heading back to your room and slipping into your clothes that you set out the night before. You twirl around in the skirt and then set out to fix your rat's nest of hair. You rub at it with a towel a bit and watch it spike up in random places, then comb through it. It's too short to do anything special to it, but it looks nice when it's clean so you leave it at that. You tug your hat on. There. You examine your reflection in your old, beat-up mirror. Good enough as you can get yourself to look. You don't like dressing up. You find your large, green coat (it sits on your desk chair, as always) and sling it over your shoulder as you pack up your stuff for school. After you wriggle into your jacket, you shrug on your backpack and head into the kitchen to get a granola bar for breakfast. You unwrap it and take a bite, calling a goodbye to your mother and sister before running out the door to catch the bus. Meulin gets a ride from Kurloz every morning. You wait for the bus at the stop, trying to calm your excitement.

When you get to school, you're greeted by Equius and Terezi. You have Homeroom with Equius. Terezi has Homeroom in the other end of school. You hike your backpack on your shoulders, adjusting the straps. Terezi smiles.

"So, you ready for today?" She asks, shooting you a wink through her glasses. You nod, grinning.  
"I was trying to furget about it!" You laugh.

"What? Is something happening today?"

"Oh, nothing! We…" You try and come up with an excuse. "We're doing a free day in art!" You say, suddenly remembering that your teacher, Ms. Dianne, had mentioned she would be working on lesson plans today, so you'd have a free day to yourselves.

"Oh, well, have fun." Equius shrugs. He walks away to go to his locker. You wave to Terezi and sprint off to find your locker. You roll the lock's dial in your fingers. 33-0-3. Easy. You throw your backpack in and pull out your sketchpad, your binders for Math and English, and your pencil case. You also add your planner and notebook to the pile. You take out a pen and jot some notes on the notepad that is magnetically attached to the door of your locker. You write about your ships and stuff and then slam your locker door shut. It's a bad habit, but the door used to be impossible to close. It had been fixed a little while ago. Loud clanging echoes through the hall and you lock it.

"Equius!" You see him approach. He always comes to bring you to Homeroom. You gather your stuff and bound over to him. The two of you walk to the classroom.

"We should hang out sometime soon!" You suggest when you take your seat. "I hardly get to see you out of school anymore!"

"Hm, when would we do that?"

"This weekend?"

"That sounds nice. Maybe Horuss will take me over."

"Okay! Great!"

"Yes, that does sound nice." He nods, giving you a small smile. You purr and wait for your teacher to come in. John takes a seat next to you and waves.

"Hi, John!" You greet.

"Hey, Nepeta!" He returns with equal enthusiasm.

"Oh! John, do we have a test in Science on Thursday?"

"Hm…" He thinks. "I think Mrs. Astra moved it to Monday."

"Oh! Okay, thanks! Maybe tomorrow at lunch we could study? I'm kinda way behind in Science. You're pretty good at it, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Rose is better, but I'm okay at it."

"Sweet! Thank you so much!"

"No problem." He smiles, pulling out his planner and jotting a note in it. Your teacher, Mr. Shilo, runs through attendance and your morning routines. He then leaves you to talk for the rest of the time, which is about 10 minutes. You talk to Equius about his robots and then turn to John, discussing your friends and movies you've seen. Then, the bell rings and you stand, heading to Art.

You wake up at your normal time – 7:00 – for school, awake and energized for the day. Art is your first period after Homeroom, which is easy for you. It's also your favorite class. You head into the bathroom and throw off your clothes, stepping inside the shower. You wash off, opting to clean your hair today. You hardly do (mostly because you don't show your hair often), but today is a special occasion and you want to make a good impression. You know that the new boy wouldn't be in school until tomorrow. Maybe you can be his friend during school and help him to classes! What if you have a lot of your classes with him? What if you don't have any classes with him? So much to learn about him! You step out of the shower and dry off, heading back to your room and slipping into your clothes that you set out the night before. You twirl around in the skirt and then set out to fix your rat's nest of hair. You rub at it with a towel a bit and watch it spike up in random places, then comb through it. It's too short to do anything special to it, but it looks nice when it's clean so you leave it at that. You tug your hat on. There. You examine your reflection in your old, beat-up mirror. Good enough as you can get yourself to look. You don't like dressing up. You find your large, green coat (it sits on your desk chair, as always) and sling it over your shoulder as you pack up your stuff for school. After you wriggle into your jacket, you shrug on your backpack and head into the kitchen to get a granola bar for breakfast. You unwrap it and take a bite, calling a goodbye to your mother and sister before running out the door to catch the bus. Meulin gets a ride from Kurloz every morning. You wait for the bus at the stop, trying to calm your excitement.

When you get to school, you're greeted by Equius and Terezi. You have Homeroom with Equius. Terezi has Homeroom in the other end of school. You hike your backpack on your shoulders, adjusting the straps. Terezi smiles.

"So, you ready for today?" She asks, shooting you a wink through her glasses. You nod, grinning.  
"I was trying to furget about it!" You laugh.

"What? Is something happening today?"

"Oh, nothing! We…" You try and come up with an excuse. "We're doing a free day in art!" You say, suddenly remembering that your teacher, Ms. Dianne, had mentioned she would be working on lesson plans today, so you'd have a free day to yourselves.

"Oh, well, have fun." Equius shrugs. He walks away to go to his locker. You wave to Terezi and sprint off to find your locker. You roll the lock's dial in your fingers. 33-0-3. Easy. You throw your backpack in and pull out your sketchpad, your binders for Math and English, and your pencil case. You also add your planner and notebook to the pile. You take out a pen and jot some notes on the notepad that is magnetically attached to the door of your locker. You write about your ships and stuff and then slam your locker door shut. It's a bad habit, but the door used to be impossible to close. It had been fixed a little while ago. Loud clanging echoes through the hall and you lock it.

"Equius!" You see him approach. He always comes to bring you to Homeroom. You gather your stuff and bound over to him. The two of you walk to the classroom.

"We should hang out sometime soon!" You suggest when you take your seat. "I hardly get to see you out of school anymore!"

"Hm, when would we do that?"

"This weekend?"

"That sounds nice. Maybe Horuss will take me over."

"Okay! Great!"

"Yes, that does sound nice." He nods, giving you a small smile. You purr and wait for your teacher to come in. John takes a seat next to you and waves.

"Hi, John!" You greet.

"Hey, Nepeta!" He returns with equal enthusiasm.

"Oh! John, do we have a test in Science on Thursday?"

"Hm…" He thinks. "I think Mrs. Astra moved it to Monday."

"Oh! Okay, thanks! Maybe tomorrow at lunch we could study? I'm kinda way behind in Science. You're pretty good at it, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Rose is better, but I'm okay at it."

"Sweet! Thank you so much!"

"No problem." He smiles, pulling out his planner and jotting a note in it. Your teacher, Mr. Shilo, runs through attendance and your morning routines. He then leaves you to talk for the rest of the time, which is about 10 minutes. You talk to Equius about his robots and then turn to John, discussing your friends and movies you've seen. Then, the bell rings and you stand, heading to Art.


	4. An Update! New Chapters Coming Soon!

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I was actually thinking of writing about my fantrolls? I dunno if any of you would be interested in that or not, but it's an idea I had uwu

My AU requests are still open, so PLEASE send me a review/PM with a ship you'd like me to write about!

I'll update this story soon and maybe revise it, so stay tuned!


End file.
